


if your heart was starting (to pound)

by gracie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, That's it, Twilight References, Warming Up, butchered quotes, everything is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie/pseuds/gracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so pale. You're unnaturally strong...and fast." </p><p>Simon narrows his eyes. "Don't you dare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if your heart was starting (to pound)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only the first fic I've written in a while, it's the first fic I've written in this fandom. It's just a random, tiny plot bunny that popped into my head while I was half asleep last night, and here it is. Set in some (currently) fictional, happier season three. Title is from Swear You're In Love by Hellogoodbye. It's not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Like everything else, this is for HC. Let me know what you think. And lastly, enjoy.

"Your skin..." Kieran starts, waiting for Simon to look up from his book. He does, a second later when he realizes Kieran's stopped talking. 

"Mmm?" Simon asks, waiting for Kieran to continue. 

"Is ice cold to the touch." Simon looks at him confusedly. 

"Yes? What is this ab--" 

Kieran cuts him off. "You're so pale. You're unnaturally strong...and fast." 

“What? I’m not either of those things.” Simon says before narrowing his eyes when he figures out where Kieran's going with this.

"Don't you dare." He pokes Kieran in the side several times sharply. "I'm serious, Kieran." 

"I... I know what you are." Kieran continues as if Simon didn't say anything and then in a deeper voice, "Say it. Say it out loud!" 

"A vampire!" He exclaims, his hands curved claw like and making hissing noises. 

Simon groans letting his book fall shut and his head fall down into Kieran's lap while Kieran's laughing hard. 

"Oh c'mon, Simon. You can't tell me you're not a shoe in for an even broodier Edward Cullen." Simon rolls his eyes before glancing heavenward in askance. This is the one he believes to be the undead messiah? The first risen? Heaven help them all. 

"I don't know if I'm more upset that I caught the twilight reference or that you made it in the first place." 

"Answers are always found within the self." Kieran says, mock wisely. 

Simon stands up, ignoring the slight shake in his hands as he does. "Tea?" 

"Ta, love," Kieran answers, before tilting his head up to meet Simon's lips halfway, as Simon towers over him, muttering something against his lips. 

They let the kiss linger, nice and happy and comfortable. 

"What was that?" Simon asks after he pulls away. 

Kieran breaks out in a smile. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb." 

Simon rolls his eyes before he stands fully and begins to walk towards the kitchen. "Just for that you can make your own tea!" 


End file.
